


hello my love

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, could someone write something longer and better based on this, i lovE KIDS, little kids being cute, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is michael's love</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello my love

four year old michael is coloring a drawing when his dad is saying goodbye to his mom before he's going to work. daryl gives her a peck on the lips and says 'see you later, my love' and then kisses michael's forehead and mutters _bye, mikey_ before he reaches to gently muss up his hair and leave the house.

"mom?"

"what is it?" she asks him.

"why does dad call you _my love_?"

karen laughs at his son's question. "it's like a sign of affection, mikey. that's what people say sometimes when they love each other a lot."

michael thinks about it for a second then smiles and enthusiastically, he says "i love luke a lot, so... he's my love?"

"maybe," she says, hesitating. when he sees michael's smile getting bigger, she adds "if you want him to be your love."

 

"hello, my love." it's the first thing michael says when luke opens the front door and greets them. karen laughs quietly when she sees luke's confused expression. 

"hello, karen! hi, michael!"

"it's _my love_ , luke, you have to call me _my love_."

"my love?" luke asks, raising his eyebrows.

"my love." he nods. "you are my love and i'm supposed to be your love."

luke doesn't seem to completely understand what michael means but he goes on with it anyway because he can see how excited his best friend is about this. "okay, my love, come in. you have to see the new toy my dad bought for me!"


End file.
